<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness by Safr2n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881678">Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n'>Safr2n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past, Trauma, best friend - Freeform, fear of the dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuit où Zoro découvrit la peur de Sanji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai écris cette fanfiction en 2016 suite au chapitre 840. Elle date un peu maintenant, mais puisque je l'ai publié sur ff.net, pourquoi pas ici? Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mer était lugubre cette nuit là. La lune était camouflée par une épaisse couche de nuages et il était impossible d’apercevoir la moindre étoile. Tout était noir. Zoro, perché en haut du mat, occupé à soulever des haltères, avait de la difficulté à voir aux alentours. Même la tête de lion du Sunny Go était pratiquement invisible. Étant de garde, ça l’ennuyait de ne pas être très utile. « Foutue noirceur » ce dit-il. </p>
<p>Les autres étaient à l’intérieur. Après le repas du soir, Usopp et Franky s’étaient réfugiés dans leurs ateliers respectifs, prétextant avoir des réparations à faire. Les filles étaient déjà dans leur chambre et avant de commencer son quart, Zoro avait aperçu Luffy, Chopper et Brook dans la salle de l’aquarium, endormis après ce qui semblait être une partie de carte en dehors des règles conventionnelles. Le bretteur avait d’ailleurs cru voir l’as de coeur flottant avec les poissons. <br/>Sanji, quant à lui, avait quitté la cuisine plus tôt qu’à son habitude pour aller dormir. Zoro avait trouvé son comportement étrange, surtout du fait qu’il n’était que 10h du soir alors que le cuisinier était généralement encore debout à minuit. Mais plus ou moins intéressé par les allers et venus du blondinet, il n’avait pas exploré la question plus que ça.</p>
<p>Le bateau était donc très silencieux, à l’inverse des journées agitées et des aventures dangereuses dont l’équipage avait l’habitude. Malgré son tempérament fougueux et près à l’action, Zoro appréciait ces moments de paix où il pouvait s’entrainer un peu sans avoir à faire face à une catastrophe, que ce soit un ennemi potentiel ou son capitaine. Mais cette ambiance, trop sombre, trop noire, ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose allait se passer et ses intuitions étaient toujours bonnes.  </p>
<p>C’est donc avec les katanas proches et tout les sens aux aguets qu’il entreprit les longues heures de gardes. Plus tard, la mer était toujours aussi noire, mais aucun danger n’était en vue. Cependant, la température avait chuté et en dépit de la sueur qui perlait de son corps dû à l’entrainement, Zoro commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Il jura contre lui-même de ne pas avoir emporté un chandail plus tôt, mais pris néanmoins ses katanas - on n’est jamais trop prudent - et ce dirigea vers la chambre des garçons pour se prendre quelque chose de plus chaud que son simple t-shirt.</p>
<p>Le chemin fut périlleux. À trois reprise, le bretteur se cogna les orteils. « Foutue noirceur! » répéta-t-il encore une fois et en se demandant pourquoi Franky n’avait pas installé un système d’éclairage à l’extérieur. Il réussit cependant à ce rendre à destination après avoir fait un détour involontaire à la cuisine. </p>
<p>Une fois dans la chambre, il n’alluma aucune lumière pour ne pas réveiller quelqu’un et pour éviter un éblouissement et se dirigea vers la penderie ou du moins, où il pensait qu’elle se trouvait, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité totale et il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit.<br/>Mais avant de l’atteindre, il entendit un léger gémissement provenant d’un recoin de la pièce. Dans la pénombre, Zoro n’aperçut pas la source du bruit. </p>
<p>-Heu… qui est là? demanda-t-il incertain.</p>
<p>-Z…Zoro? répondit une vois tremblante que l’interpelé ne reconnut pas tout de suite. </p>
<p>Le bretteur s’approcha de la personne et tendis le bras pour essayer de la localiser. Il attrapa ce qui semblait être une épaule. Épaule qui cria de surprise face à la main inconnue qui venait de se poser.</p>
<p>-Sanji!? dit Zoro qui le reconnu.</p>
<p>-FAIT MOI PAS PEUR COMME ÇA CRÉTIN! s’écria celui-ci.</p>
<p>-Quoi? Peur? Tu as eu peur? se moqua-t-il.</p>
<p>Sanji ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta Zoro qui, connaissant le blondinet, savait que celui-ci aurait tout de suite engagé une bagarre suite à cette remarque. </p>
<p>-Attends, dit-il.</p>
<p>Il se leva et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Le spectacle qu’il vit le stupéfia: Sanji était recroquevillé dans un coin, le visage pâle de peur. Le bretteur remarqua également qu’une larme avait coulé du côté visible du visage du cuisinier. Ok, ce n’était pas normal. Zoro avait parfaitement conscience que son rival était quelqu’un de très courageux et le savait capable d’affronter n’importe qu’elle situation. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait dans cet état. <br/>Il s’approcha de Sanji qui semblait retrouver un peu ses esprits. Il se mit par terre pour être à la même hauteur.</p>
<p>-Bon, tu peux m’expliquer ce qui ce passe? dit Zoro d’une voix plus douce que celle qu’il avait l’habitude de prendre avec le cuistot.</p>
<p>-C’est pas de tes affaires, répondit-il sèchement.</p>
<p>-Hého, il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors explique moi, répliqua-t-il plus brusquement cette fois.</p>
<p>Zoro le regardait dans les yeux, essayant de voir la moindre lueur d’indice. Sanji détourna le regard, comme pour essayer d’échapper à l’interrogatoire. Mais le bretteur ne broncha pas et le blondinet sentait qu’il n’allait pas s’en sortir sans donner une réponse. Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de parler.</p>
<p>-C’est le noir, dit-il simplement.</p>
<p>-Quoi? fit Zoro qui n’attendait pas du tout cette réponse et qui surtout, ne comprenait pas.</p>
<p>Sanji soupira. Il n’avait eu aucune intention de révéler cette partie de lui à son rival, ni aux autre membres de l’équipage - qu’est-ce que sa Nami-san penserait de lui - , mais il n’avait pas trop le choix maintenant.</p>
<p>-Je me suis réveillé et tout était noir. Il n’y avait personne.</p>
<p>-Oui et? demanda Zoro qui était de plus en plus perdu.</p>
<p>Un long silence prit place. Le cuisinier se demandait toujours s’il devait vraiment tout lui dire ou non.</p>
<p>-Promet moi de ne rien dire aux autres, dit-il avec une pointe de supplication dans la voix.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes du blondinet de demander quelque chose au bretteur, alors celui-ci accepta d’un hochement de tête, désireux de savoir la suite.</p>
<p>-Quand j’étais plus jeune, raconta Sanji, j’ai passé quelques temps enfermé dans un cachot très sombre, très noir. Et j’av…</p>
<p>Il s’interrompit et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une larme. Là, Zoro était vraiment surpris. </p>
<p>-Et…, s’essaya-t-il.</p>
<p>Plusieurs secondes passa avant qu’il ne s’aperçoit que le cuisinier n’en dirait pas plus.</p>
<p>-Alors depuis ce temps là, tu as peur du noir? continua-t-il, espérant avoir des informations supplémentaires.</p>
<p>-Pas peur, mais j’angoisse, rectifia le blondinet.</p>
<p>-Mais pourquoi étais-tu enfermé dans un cachot? demanda-t-il finalement, très curieux d’en savoir plus.</p>
<p>Sanji se tut. Son visage avait pris une expression que l’épéiste n’avait jamais vu. Il semblait triste et terrorisé, mais surtout, visiblement hanté par des souvenirs qui ne pouvait qu’être horrible pour avoir laissé une telle marque. Il n’avait clairement pas l’envie de tout dire sur son passé.<br/>Zoro fit alors un geste qu’il n’aurait jamais cru faire. Il enlaça son rival en prenant soin de poser ça tête blonde sur son épaule. Celui-ci ne s’y attendait pas du tout et se figea. Mais Zoro ne le lâcha pas. Ce n’est qu’après quelques minutes passées dans cette position que ses muscles se détendirent et qu’il accepta finalement l’étreinte du bretteur. C’était une action très surprenante venant de sa part, mais cela témoignait d’une réelle amitié et une forme de protection dont le jeune homme n’avait pas pu bénéficié dans son enfance et qui en avait gardé le trauma malgré lui. </p>
<p>Aux yeux de plusieurs, les deux hommes n’était que des rivaux qui se livrait bataille sans cesse. La réalité était totalement différente. Même s’ils n’oserait jamais le dire, ils considéraient l’autre comme un frère. Zoro savait qu’il n’avait pas à prendre la parole pour faire comprendre à Sanji ce qu’il voulait dire. Et peut importe ce qui était arrivé dans sa vie passé, il se promit que le blondinet n’aurait plus à subir ce qu’il a vécu. Il tenait à son ami, ils avaient vécus trop de choses ensemble pour ne pas être indifférent à sa douleur. Il resta donc un long moment à le tenir ainsi, le temps que les mauvais souvenirs partent. Peut-être qu’un jour il lui racontera.</p>
<p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque le bretteur vit Franky qui s’était apparement endormis dans son atelier, il lui dit:</p>
<p>-Toi, tu m’installe des foutues lumières!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci!</p>
<p>-Safr2n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>